The Monk And His Priestess
by TattooFairy
Summary: Another Miaka/Chichiri romance story. Hope ya like it, leave comments please :)


Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is not my creation. Give full credit to Yu Watase for her wonderful stories and series. I only came up with this idea, with a little help from my T-Chan. Comment on it and let me know how you like it.   
  
  
  
  
  
As Miaka was walking to her room at the palace she decided to visit Tamahome instead. She had to set him straight about what she really meant when she yelled that she loved him, that day in the market street. She wasn't really in love with him she just cared about him, almost like a brother. That's all, nothing else. But she did have feelings for one of her warriors, the one with the blue hair, the handsome face, and the cute little saying, "no da" at the end of each sentence. She didn't understand why she felt this way about him, she was sure she was in love with Tamahome. But when he rescued her for the first time in the forest, her heart belonged to him.  
  
Before she knew it, she was already at Tamahome's door. Taking a deep breath she leaned in to hear if he was in the room. Suddenly she fell forward, face first, into Tamahome's chest. Blushing, she stood up and looked at her feet.  
  
"Uh, hi Tamahome, could I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, twirling her thumbs together.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let me just move my money out of the way first so we can sit at the table."  
  
A giant sweat drop appears on Miaka's forehead as she walks into the room. Tamahome pushes the money out of the way and offers her a seat.  
  
"I'd rather stand, thank you though." She said, trying to make herself say the things she wanted to say. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? If it's about food, I don't have any so you'll just have to wait....."  
  
"No, it has nothing to do with food. I...I wanted to explain what I said that day in the market. When...when I yelled that I loved you. I just wanted to explain to you that I didn't mean it in that way; I meant that I loved you, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry if I got your feelings mixed up, but I thought I should let you know before something happened."  
  
"You have no idea how relieved to hear that."  
  
"What?" Miaka said, looking at him, surprised by his response.  
  
"When you told me that you loved me, I could only feel pity for you. You're more like a little sister to me than anything, and I didn't want you to get hurt. But now, now I don't have to worry." He smiled.  
  
She smiled back, surprised, yet happy at the outcome. She left his room a lot calmer than when she had gone in. She wasn't sure how he would react, but now...everything was ok. Except for her feelings for Chichiri. He was older than her, and she didn't think he cared for her like that. Besides, he was a monk, and monks weren't supposed to have feelings like that, at least not show them anyway.  
  
She decided she was going to take a shower in the royal baths. She needed to wash away anything that was left from her nerves of having to talk to Tamahome. So she undressed and put a towel around her, along with a robe over that, and grabbed her bath things. Walking down the hallway she noticed just how beautiful the day was, and a nice bath would make it even more perfect. She hurried her pace down the hall towards relaxation and comfort.   
  
Stepping into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her, not realizing that there was a towel and robe already hanging up on one of the racks. She placed her soap onto the floor next to the bath and pulled her robe off. Putting the tip of her foot into the water she smiled at the warmth and put her other foot in. She walked down the steps until she was at knee depth, then she pulled her towel off and walked down the rest of the steps. As she submerged herself into the bath she didn't hear the noise coming from just around the rock formation, near the showers.   
  
She started to swim around, getting used to the temperature of the water, but then had the urge to stand under the showers. She wanted to feel water run down her body, almost like the rain from home. How she missed home, and her family, she thought. As she turned the corner she found that she wasn't alone.  
She couldn't take her eyes off of him, but she knew she had to. If he found her staring at him like that, she didn't know what he would do. But to see him standing in the shower, waist up, made her heart skip a beat. His broad shoulders glistened from the water, the muscles in his arms flexed as he washed himself, his blue hair matted to his face and across his scar. She couldn't move, couldn't say anything to have him turn away, she just stood there, watching, waiting for something to happen, anything.  
Suddenly he turned around, and realized that she was there. She forgot she didn't have anything on, so she ducked lower into the bath to hide herself from him. They both blushed as they looked at each other, but yet, neither of them looked away.  
  
"Miaka...what are you doing here, no da?" He asked, while making sure nothing "improper" was showing.  
  
"I..I came to take a...a bath. I didn't realize anyone was in here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden, I'll leave."   
  
She turned around and started to move when she slipped on one of the rocks and started to fall into the water. Chichiri's natural reaction was to protect her, so he caught her before she went under.  
  
"Are you all right, no da?" He asked, putting her down.  
  
"I think so. Thank you, Chichiri."  
  
As she turned to leave he suddenly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Placing his lips close to her ear his whispered to her.  
  
"I'll always be here to protect you, no da." He said quietly as his lips brushed her ear.  
  
She could feel small goose bumps run down her back and her face heat up from just one simple motion of his lips. He didn't realize just what he did to her. How he made her feel weak, how her legs would shake every time he would smile, and just saying hello made her feel like he could control her. His arms tightened around her as his warm breath caught her now cold shoulder.  
  
"Miaka. I have to tell you something, no da. I don't want to worry you or anything, but I need you to know that....I love you. I know you have Tamahome..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence she turned around and kissed him. At first he was surprised, after all he thought she was in love with Tamahome, but then he didn't care. She was kissing him and that's all that mattered to him. She was his now, his Miaka. They didn't care anymore that they were both naked, they only cared that they were together. From then on, he would protect her, and she...she would love him.   



End file.
